Cosas que pasan cuando los autores consumen substancias peligrosas
by HikaruWinter
Summary: La autora ha tomado demasiado azúcar. ¿Me conocéis? Id preparando las palomitas y el agua -para cuando os atraguentéis-. ¿No me conocéis? Prepararos para caos, cosas random, locura generalizada y Grell. Festival SasuNaru 2012.


**Cosas que pasan cuando los autores consumen demasiadas substancias peligrosas (azúcar)**

**Resumen: **He tomado azúcar. Aquellos que me conocéis ya sabréis lo que ha pasado. ¿Sino? Prepararos para locura, caos y muchas cosas sin sentido.

**Disclaimer:** ¡Las regalices SON MÍAS! ¡Mías! ¡MWAHAHAHAHA~! Y los terrones de azúcar, y la torta de Itachi, y las galletas de tu estante, y esos chicles que no recordabas que tenías y has encontrado, etc. Ah. Y Naruto es de Kishimoto. Y los de abajo son de Nikelodeon. Y los de más abajo son de Toboso Yana y Stephenie Meyer.

.

.

.

Tras una batalla épica que quedaría escrita en los libros de historia como el día en el que Sasuke Uchiha aprendió a abotonarse la camisa, Sasuke estaba esperando a Naruto... otra vez.

Desde que el dobe le había traído de vuelta a la aldea -tras romper sus brazos y piernas, permítanme añadir-, las cosas no habían ido muy bien para el sexy y claramente apetecible pelinegro.

Sí, había matado a Itachi y a Danzo, pero Itachi resultaba ser de los buenos y, bueno, había **revivido**. Matarle otra vez habría sido redundante y, además, le daba flojera. Aunque matar a Danzo fue divertido. Pero quizá podría haberlo prolongado... usar esa Oiroke no Jutsu habría sido demasiado, sin embargo, y se negaba a caer tan bajo como su compañero de equipo.

Esa era otra.

Era un** jodido genin**.

Vale, Naruto también lo era y era el ninja más poderoso de toda la maldita aldea -¡ARDE, PEQUEÑA! ¡ARDE!-, pero él era un Uchiha, y era un deshonor mantener un rango tan... tan... misiones de rango D.

Que su compañero estúpido no se estuviera quejando era, incluso, más irritante.

Y llegaba tarde.

Maldito rubio adorable.

Y adorable significa estúpido.

Para que lo sepáis.

De pronto, una pequeña explosión y una nube rosa le rodearon, haciendo que tosiera bruscamente.

"Te dije que era a la izquierda en el naranja, Cosmo. La _izquierda_"

"¡Pero Wanda~! ¡Eso es lo que hice!"

"¡Íbamos sobre el azul, idiota!"

"Oh. Así que eso era azul"

Sasuke afiló sus ojos llorosos -es por culpa del humo, infieles-...

Y se cayó de culo.

Enanos flotantes con alitas y coronitas y pelo chillón... ¿y son eso palos con estrellas? Nota mental, revisar ese abono para planta. Los tomates del desayuno tenían que tener **algo**.

"Mira Wanda. Un humano"

"¡Oh! ¡La presentación! Vamos, Cosmo. Colócate a mi de-colócate al lado del brazo con el que te pego en la cabeza"

"Vale, Wanda, mi amor, mi cielo, mi vida, el puddin de mi mayonesa-"

"¡Cosmo!"

"Sí, cariño"

Así que el peliverde esta completa y absolutamente bajo el poder de la pelorros-

"¡Mi pelo es fucsia!"

Cómo lo sabía y porqué su cara le acojonaba tanto, se lo achacaba a su compañera de equipo. Sus golpes dolían. Mucho. Preguntádselo a la pobre montaña que se interpuso entre ella y unos zapatos. Se convirtió en un bonito valle.

"Yo soy Cosmo~" canturreó el peliverde.

"Y yo soy Wanda~" acompañó la pelirr-fucsia.

"Y juntos somos" Sasuke parpadeó. Puede que Sakura se colara en su casa y vaciara el Vodka de su mentora en sus valiosas, veneradas y amadas plantas de tomate " ¡los padrinos mágicos!"

El pelinegro alzó una ceja, escéptico.

"¿Mágicos?"

El de pelo verde pareció ofenderse. Sasuke lo apuntó mentalmente justo bajo 'No mentar a Chuck Norris sin motivo. Morirás.' y 'Si alguna vez dominas el mundo, no pongas un botón rojo gigante que autodestruya tu guarida secreta. Mentir en los botones no es juego sucio'.

"¡Te lo demostraré!"

El bicho/criatura/enano-con-alas procedió a crear una esfera de agua.

Sasuke no estaba impresionado.

La esfera se volvió verde y se solidificó.

Había visto cosas más raras.

El enano procedió a comerse la cosa verde.

Había visto cosas más asquerosas. Las manos de Deidara, por ejemplo.

"¡Gelatina!"

Sasuke no sabía qué era la gelatina o porqué tenía que ser verde. Lo único que sabía era que el peliverde era irritante.. .y que se compadecía un poco de la pelirr-fucsia. Sí. Fucsia.

"Cosmo. Llegaremos tarde. Recuerda que nos han enviado a cuidar a un tal Timmy Turner" suspiró la mujer.

El peliverde, sin embargo, vestido ahora de marine -Sasuke se recordó que Naruto podía volverse tía para que no le perturbara la imagen-, señaló hacia la dirección por la que se suponía que tenía que venir Naruto y gritó, sorprendentemente, sin llamar la atención de nadie -Naruto les había habituado demasiado bien a cosas extrañas-.

"¡Siento una presencia!"

Tanto la pelirros-FUCSIA como el Uchiha parpadearon, poco impresionados.

La mujer enana cogió al peliverde de la nuca y, en un arcoiris y una explosión que olía a vainilla y era del color del pelo de su vieja compañera de equipo, desaparecieron.

"Extraño..." murmuró antes de encogerse de hombros.

Después de todo,** Kisame** era más extraño.

Entonces se fijó.

Algo brillaba en el suelo.

El Uchiha miró a ambos lados, encontrándose con las espaldas de casi todos los aldeanos -le estaban haciendo el vacío, los muy- y cogió el palo con la estrella que, supuso, se le calló al enano alado peliverde.

Pensó, entonces, en lo irritado que se sentía porque Naruto aún no había llegado y, por un instante, se preguntó si estaba en su casa.

En un instante, el Uchiha apareció en la ducha de su sonrojado -y desnudo- compañero de equipo.

Oh.

Así que servía para transportarse por largas distancias.

¿Entonces estaba en casa de Naruto? ¿Y podría ir a la suya? ¿Y a por tomates frescos en la granja de las afueras? ¡Cuántas posibilidades!

Durante toda esa locura, no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Había afilado sus kunai para RE-matarle? ¿Y el cuadro del comedor? ¡¿Estaba torcido?! Ah, no. Eso no puede ser. Él era un UCHIHA. Ese cuadro debía ser colocado correctamente de inmediato.

"¡Sasuke~!"

Aunque, viéndolo por otro lado, siempre podía quedarse cinco minutitos más.

Al menos hasta que Naruto reaccionara de manera violenta.

.

Itachi llevaba caminando por aquel bosque casi un año pero era un cadáver, así que no importaba mucho.

Aunque el verde empezaba a cansarle.

Pero no, no iba a causar un incendio forestal.

Aunque el pensamiento de hombres musculosos y sudorosos en uniformes de colores brillantes fuera tan atrayente como cualquier otra, Orochimaru se había asegurado -maldita sea su alma en el infierno. Pero era culpa suya. No leyó las leyes de los señores del mal. Convertirse en serpiente NUNCA ayuda- de que no la disfrutara. Qué con tanta revista y tanto Redtube...

Aunque aún se preguntaba de dónde se había sacado ese aparato-no, mejor no respondáis a eso. No quería saberlo.

En ese momento escuchó los pasos...

Que no eran sigilosos ni hostia cuarta de cualquiera... no, espera. La maldición no era así. ¿Cómo era? ¿Y dónde estaba Hidan cuando necesitas su amplio repertorio de insultos?

Ah, sí. Haciéndose amigo de los topos.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Itachi parpadeó.

Vale.

Una mujer corriendo -en tacones y un vestido más revelador que los de Kurenai- no era lo que se esperaba.

Tal vez un hermano vengativo.

O un jinchuuriki zorro vengativo.

O un Uzumaki que no sabía que era Uzumaki y que tenía una versión remasterizada de sus ojos vengativo.

O un compañero tiburón al que no le ha dado cacho -de torta. Muy rica, por cierto- vengativo.

Hmm.

Cuanta gente vengativa.

Deberían de buscarse vida propia o, mejor, ¡juntar sus fuerzas y crear un club de costura! Su genialidad le abrumaba a veces.

"¿Yo?" preguntó, señalándose, ladeando la cabeza.

La mujer frunció el ceño y, un instante después -y con pasos mucho más estrepitosos. Por Kami, parecían querer hacer un jodido concierto. Que se junten con Kakuzu y que les organice la fiesta. Mientras gane dinero, hasta haría un striptis encantado... aunque prefería no recordar la experiencia-, un joven apareció junto a la chica, pelo rubio brillando aunque no había un jodido rayo de sol a la vista -Pantene. Eso tenía que ser un pelo Pantene- y sus ojos-

Un momento.

"¿Quién-?" empezó el chico.

Pero Itachi, siendo Itachi: un Uchiha, arrogante, ególatra y simplemente directo, le interrumpió. Educadamente. Porque es Itachi y hasta cuando te baña en gasolina y te prende en fuego riendo de manera psicótica parece educado... o, tal vez, con estreñimiento. Pero dejemos materias del baño en el aseo.

"Tenéis los ojos rojos"

Ambos parpadearon, intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, embobados.

"Sí"

"¿Es normal en vuestra familia?"

La pregunta era tan casual y tan Itachi, que, tras intercambiar miradas, asintieron.

"Sí"

Pausa.

Avance rápido.

Stop.

Play.

"¡LOS UCHIHA DEBEN MORIR!"

Que él fuera un Uchiha o no y que tuviera un adorablemente-emo-genocida hermano menor que era la cosita más adorable del mundo-duppy-chachi-guachi-mundial era un tema completa y absolutamente a parte.

"¡MUEREEEEE!"

"Un momento, cielo"

Itachi se detuvo, motosierra en mano, cuando un hombre/mujer/neutro apareció en el claro, colocándose las gafas, que despredieron un brillo mientras hacía un bailecito estúpido que parecía normal.

"Esa guadaña de la muerte es mía,bombón" guiñó un ojo, pestañeando de una manera que intentaba -y fallaba- de ser sensual "¡Del gran y súper poderoso Shinigami Grell-sa-!"

Itachi alzó una ceja.

Y procedió a quitarse la camisa.

El/La/Lo Shinigami procedió a salir despedido por un sangrado nasal.

En algún lugar de la dimensión Pokémon, un equipo de superagentes malvados estornudó de manera extrañamente coordinada pero, ¿qué menos se puede esperar de la MALDAD? Nada. Solo que el jefe se convierta en serpiente. Pero eso nunca ayuda.

"¿Por donde iba? Ah. Sí. Muerte y destrucción del clan Uchiha" asintió, arrancando la motosierra.

Los dos jóvenes retrocedieron un paso.

"Los japoneses están locos" afirmó la joven, antes de ser arrastrada por el chico hacia la seguridad de fuera-del-alcance-de-esa-jodida-motosierra.

"¡Bella! ¡Tú corre!"

"¡Pero voy en tacones!"

"¡Quítatelos!"

"¡Rosalie me matará!"

"¡Ya estás muerta!"

"Oh. Cierto"

En algún lugar de la Grand Line, Brook estornudó y se restregó la nariz... aunque no tiene nariz que restregar. ¡Hohohohohoh! ¡Chiste de huesos! Por un instante, también, se preguntó de qué color eran sus bragas. Quién, nunca lo sabría, pero, por alguna razón, intuía que eran de color rojo.

.

.

.

**FIN :D**

Ok. Esto es demasiado azúcar en vena. Si seguís vivos, comentad. O si sois zombies. Mientras podáis moveros, podéis comentar.


End file.
